Never Going To Be Alone
by emzypemzy
Summary: ONEshot inspired by Nickelback's "Never Gonna Be alone" again but this time from Morgan's POV


_**I used this song for Garcia before but this was intended as a companion piece and I now think it's more of it's own ONEshot with the possibilty of a short epilogue :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Song is "Never Gonna Be Alone" by Nickelback.**_

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,**

One minute we're walking out of the bar arm in arm, your cheeks coloured with a slight blush due to the alcohol and your eyes sparkling with glee as that raucous laugh escapes your lips at my words. I don't remember what I said, I just remember that reaction.

The next minute you tell me about meeting a guy and I push you away with words that I do not mean how they sound, but I realise too late and you end up shot and my stupidity is highlighted further. I almost loose you, but then you look at me from under those lashes and I don't think I have ever been as relieved as I was in that instant, my Baby Girl was back with us, with me.

**And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.**

And then came Kevin and I don't know how it happened but you slipped further away. One minute I tell you I love you, the next he's there and he's your type and what I said was brushed under the rug as a friendly comment. It was far from it.

And now I am acting team leader. Where the heck'd the time go? And all this while you have been with Kevin Lynch; the yin to your yang. And I wonder where my chance went, where the countless opportunities to 'fess up have disappeared to. Now we talk and we still have our undefinable friendship but the time for my revelations have passed, now it's not fair on you.

**Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,**

Keeping this inside has only proved to intensify it, to allow the feelings to grow and now they are so out of control that they seem to have no limits and it scares me to think that one day they will overflow and I will not be able to stop myself. Controlling my emotions isn't my strongest suit...especially when you are involved.

I am now realising that maybe I only get so many missed chances, that life has no undo button, no rewind and I have missed far too many chances for more to keep cropping up.

**So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you.**

I am wishing now more than ever that I told you; that I had taken the chance that night so long ago when I finally realised the truth; that I'd clarified after Battle; that I protested when Kevin came along; that I mentioned it once, any time, since then; But now it's gone unsaid for far too long.

Maybe it's time I told you, time that I set the record straight.

**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**

**You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
You're never gonna be alone  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**

No matter what happens, no matter who is in and out of either of our lives I will always be there, no questions, no expectations, just there for you. Whenever, wherever. I need to make sure that you know that. That you know that no matter what happens between me and you after this, if you need me I will be there.

**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,**

Time to tell you that I love you, that I love every little thing that makes you _you_. The way you walk into a room and_ command_ the attention of everyone there with a disarming smile and you don't even realise; to the way your eyes fill with fire when you're mad or hot on the trail of a killer...or a sale at Jimmy Choo. I think it's time I stopped bottling this up, time I finally let you in on this one. But I need to make sure you know that if this goes south that I will always be your best friend; that I will always be in your life because I don't think I can live if you are not a part of my life, you and our friendship and our outrageous flirting.


End file.
